Play with Me
by erihan
Summary: More bored bothering of Prowl    mild slash


Play With Me

by ~LovesTransformers

WARNING: Has a bit of yaoi/slash if you catch it. Now you know.

"Please Prowl?"

"I'm too busy Bumblebee."

"You're always busy!" Bumblebee complained as he threw his arms in the air. "Come on! Can't'cha play with me for a little bit?"

"For the last time, I'm too busy." Prowl crossed his arms, stopped walking, and turned to yellow bot following him. "Go 'play' with someone else."

"I wanna play with _you_ though! Please Prowl?"

"No!" Prowl snapped. He was getting annoyed and impatient with the little mech. He turned around and walked off, his fists clenching slightly with anger.

Bumblebee crossed his arms and glared at Prowl. The fact that Prowl didn't want to spend time with him upset the little bot, but he was also making it seem that he was only trying to annoy him. That's what he wanted since he didn't want Prowl to know the _real_ reason he wanted to hang out with him. His crush for the motorcyclist was killing him and getting harder to hide. Maybe he should tell him…? The yellow and black bot sighed at his thoughts. There was no way in _hell_ he was ever going to tell Prowl. They had a great friendship… sort of… and telling him would only ruin it. Bumblebee's optics dimmed for a moment before brightening again. He was going to make Prowl play with him, one way or the other.

*X*X*X*

Bumblebee walked into Prowl's room and looked down at him. As usual, he was meditating. The little bot walked behind Prowl quietly and was about to push him when Prowl said, "I've told you many times to stay out of my dormitory."

"Can we play Prowl?" Bumblebee asked as he smiled childishly and poked Prowl's 'wings'.

"Why must you annoy me every day?" Prowl's optics brightened. It was pointless to try and meditate with Bumblebee talking to him and annoying him so much.

"'Cause it's fun! Prowl, play with me!" When Prowl did nothing, Bumblebee stared at him questioningly. "Prowl, are you—what the spark?"

He quickly ducked and covered his head with his arms, seeing one of Prowl's stars being thrown at him. Bumblebee looked behind and saw the star stuck in the wall behind him. He looked back at Prowl, who was holding up another star with annoyance on his face. Bumblebee smiled, lowered his arms, and stuck his glossa out at Prowl.

"Missed me~!" he chanted. Seeing another star being thrown at him, Bumblebee quickly dodged it, but only by barely. It skid his faceplate and hit the wall behind him. Prowl was annoyed right now, and Bumblebee had to bail before one of the stars actually struck his armour. "You know what? I should be going now!" Bumblebee stood up straight and quickly walked out of the room. Hearing Prowl call out his name, he turned around and raised an optic ridge. "What is—GAH! MY OPTIC!"

Bumblebee grabbed the star that had hit his left optic and pulled it out. He dropped it and clutched his left, now broken optic. He felt the energon ooze out of it and cover his hand. When Prowl took out another star, Bumblebee spun around and ran off to his room.

"DAMMIT PROWL!" he yelled angrily as he slammed his door. He walked to his berth and crouched down, still clutching his broken optic. Why was is always his left? Never his right!

The small mech took a box from under and set it on top of the berth. He opened it and took out some bandaging. Slowly letting go of his injured optic, he grabbed the bandaging and wrapped it around the side of his faceplate, just enough to cover the broken optic.

"I'd rather let my auto-repair systems fix it than Ratchet scolding at me while he fixed it up," Bumblebee said to himself as he closed the box and put it back under his berth. The medic had told him not to return to him with another broken optic.

A broken optic was nothing. It would only limit his vision for a few days until his auto-repair systems took care of it. Prowl was really annoyed now, and Bumblebee knew that if he pestered him again, he would probably give in. At that, the yellow and black mech smiled.

*X*X*X*

Bumblebee walked around the base later that same day. The base was dark and everyone was in recharge, except for Prowl, who wasn't in his room. Bumblebee walked to the main room and found Prowl sitting, legs crossed, in front of the television screen watching some sort of organic show. Bumblebee walked next to him, sat down, and stared up at the screen.

Prowl looked over at Bumblebee and stared at him for a moment before asking, "Can I help you?" He couldn't help but feel sad to see the patch over Bumblebee's optics, but he didn't let it show.

"Nah, just wanna watch some television," Bumblebee replied. He turned to the other and added, "If that's alright with you."

Prowl turned back to the screen. "I have nothing to say against it."

Both were silent as their optics, or _optic_ for Bumblebee, were on the television screen. Bumblebee leaned back on his arms and let out a small sigh as he watched. Prowl, on the other hand, looked back at Bumblebee from time-to-time. It wasn't nourmal for the yellow bot to watch an organic show with him without the slightest complaint. Prowl shifted slightly to get comfortable, but he couldn't help but feel that something was wrong.

Bumblebee looked over at Prowl, seeing his discomfort, and smiled childishly. "Can you play with me Prowl?" the small mech asked.

Prowl fell back and lay on the ground. Was this bot ever going to leave him in peace? He sighed in defeat and sat back up, looking at Bumblebee. "Fine, I'll 'play' your game with you."

Bumblebee's smile widened and he pounced on top of Prowl, his yellow and black arms wrapping around the motorcyclist's torso for a hug. Prowl's optics widened when he felt the other Autobot's weight on him. He looked down at Bumblebee, who glanced back at him. Bumblebee's faceplate heated and he lowered his head slightly to hide his flushed expression. It was odd to feel the other beneath him…

Bumblebee looked back up at Prowl with joy. "Thanks Prowl!"


End file.
